


The Prefect of Lionheart

by marbletexture



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst?, Based off a Rp, Fluff, M/M, More characters to be added later, cute shenanigans, mostly just musings on leo's side
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 23:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11046195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marbletexture/pseuds/marbletexture
Summary: What Leo sees and feels are all written here like a sort of diary waiting to be opened. Will you take a look at what his life as Head boy/Prefect in the Lionheart house is like at the magical school of Yumenosaki?





	The Prefect of Lionheart

**Author's Note:**

> Just take this as a warning, all these stories will be based off what has happened in this au rp I'm in so nothing here is a real story as to say. More just a place to dump all inspirational works of what I write of demon Leo from this rp.

**_We’re the number one species, remember that._ **

 

**_But what about those humans who overpowered us? The witches? The other creatures? The war is over so why do I need to-_ **

 

**_It was one time, don’t let it get to you! We’re powerful demons, I refuse to let our names become something as “equals” to everyone else. You know you’re job don’t you? Hurry up and finish it so you can get your place back into the clan. Can’t believe you would tarnish my name. Now. Leave! Don’t return until its done!_ **

 

He was supposed to be at the top, the best of the best but he had  _ fallen _ . Fallen to the ground from way up high on a throne that seemed unreachable by anyone he knew. So little would reach the top to stand by his side, so little would stay with him. Someone who was  _ weak _ was nothing but a  _ nuisance _ , he acted as a king, a god. High and almighty and that was his  **downfall** .

 

Now he was paying the price.

 

Interacting with humans was easy, blending in was easy. No one knew where he came from, no one knew of his background. The school didn’t question when he had put down  **human** on his enrollment form. It’s not like they had to do actual background checks, right? 

 

Besides, all he had to do was stay in his human form, no one would know. No one would have to know. They didn’t need to know. It was fine to stay this way, fine to stay away from his clan. His family. His home. It’s not like he wanted to return but he’d only return for  _ her _ . She was the only reason he didn’t want to completely run away.

 

School was interesting during his first year. Sort of boring but it was enough to make things not too disinteresting for him. Especially when he was the only one in the rock collecting club after it had initially disbanded before he joined. And during his second year, he recruited someone just as equally interesting.

 

How long would it take for the others to discover who he truly was? The son of some powerful demon lord? He didn’t want that, he didn’t want to be known as ruthless, taking advantage of others for his own gain, slaying them down when he didn’t need them. He wasn’t like that anymore. He threw away that past, locked it away, hiding it. He hated the title  _ king _ , how everyone used to call him back in his clan. It… was just a constant reminder of who he is, who he  _ once was. _

 

**_No one needs to find out this darkened past._ **

 

His hands tingled, his head tingled. The spots where his horns usually would be ached and throbbed, like a headache but not quite. Fingers curled to form a fist, fingernails digging into his skin and leaving small crescent like moon shapes against the skin. So hard it stung.  _ Blood _ . He drew blood. 

 

Though it didn’t matter anymore. His hands were scarred anyways. This was why he wore gloves, to keep his scarred hands out of sight, and to lessen the damage when his fingernails sunk into the soft skin of his palm.

 

It always itched, always hurting and throbbing. He  _ hated _ it.

 

Leo absolutely hated the way his head throbbed. Especially where his horns would be.

 

He wanted to scratch it away, dull the pain. But he couldn’t, it was a constant reminder of who he really was. The  _ real him _ who he was hiding from the others. A reminder that he wasn’t human but only looking human, lying to everyone about what he really was.

 

How long will he be able to keep up this facade? It’s been three years since he’s entered this school, no one’s figured it out yet. It was better that way, sure he’s had a few slip ups here and there; it’s not like he’s had any slip ups with his form at least.

 

If he did,  **then it’d be over** . 

 

He couldn’t let it be over, not until he was done with his mission. But… after so long, he almost forgot what it was. Just another reminder that he was losing himself slowly even as a demon. Maybe not returning to the clan would be better off for him. 

 

Leo didn’t know what else he wanted to do with his life. It was always just going through the motions, being eccentric but that was just a front. Something to fool everyone about his real personality. He wasn’t actually forgetful, he just acted like he was. Better to play dumb rather than act like you’re observant of everything when staying quiet during a situation, right?

 

However anymore slips up than he already did in the past few years, someone would surely connect the dots, wouldn’t they? Had to be more careful, people were already aware of how he acted so observing him constantly was apparently a current thing that’s happening. Especially from his fellow third years or people who’ve known him the longest at the very least.

 

Sure he skipped class once. Twice…. More than several times over the years but he was a genius, he didn’t need to attend them that much! But a human couldn’t automatically be a genius, right?  _ Have to play the cards right, Leo _ , he’d always tell himself. 

 

**_Never let anyone know._ **

 

Sure he had formed friendships with people but he always kept them at a distance. Always keep people at a distance and never let them see what you’re really feeling inside or thinking. That was his number one rule.

 

The forest was the only place he could truly think and have a moment of peace, despite it being forbidden and off limits when it wasn’t an assignment or anything like that. He didn’t care. It was peaceful; at least there he could be himself, let himself shift from his human form and back to his true form.

 

There he could think, there he could be free from any restrains, from any chains that held him down during the school hours. 

 

At least there, he didn’t have to worry about any prying and observing eyes. No one to question what he did, no one to tell him what to do. It was simple silence, a silence that stopped time and calmed him down. Nothing ached, nothing throbbed, nothing hurt. 

 

_ Serene _ . That’s what it was.

 

And then he’d have to return, back to his human form, back to an eccentric personality that covers up what dark secrets he kept locked away inside. Back to acting like he was oblivious to everything around him.

 

“ **_A price to pay if I want no one to know who I really am and where I came from_ ** .”


End file.
